Cosas de Uchiha
by Daymin
Summary: ―Mamá ¿Por qué compras tantos tomates? Papá ni siquiera está aquí, pero tú sigues comprando de manera extraña. Sarada hirió a su madre, de la única manera que un Uchiha podía hacerlo. [OS SasuSaku]


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, son completa propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Disculpen el título tan "creativo".

* * *

 **Cosas de Uchiha**

― ¿No crees que es hora de volver a casa, Boruto?

El rubio observó extrañado a su compañera, ella no era de la clase de personas que van por la vida interesándose en ti, Sarada era cómo su papá. _Geniales por naturaleza._

―No quiero regresar aún…―La joven sólo acomodó sus anteojos de nuevo en su lugar, esperando escuchar algo más. A Boruto no le quedó más que continuar. ―Es el aniversario nupcial de mis padres, ellos tienen una cena romántica y se comportan tan acaramelados. Es asqueroso.

Los oscuros ojos de Sarada adquirieron un leve brillo, imaginar al hokage actuar de esa manera tan dulce era todo un deleite. No cómo su tosco padre, que seguramente olvidaba fechas importantes como esa, andando de misión en misión.

―Mis padres nunca son así. ―Se sintió lamentable al decirlo, y su rubio compañero pudo darse cuenta, por la manera en que ella desviaba la mirada.

―No te pierdes de mucho, te digo que es asqueroso.

Sarada no pudo agregar nada más, no había mucho que decir, después de todo, la aldea entera murmuraba cosas de su familia y, claramente, dudaban del matrimonio Uchiha, incluso ella siendo su hija. Era realmente deprimente.

…

―Mamá… ¿No crees que son demasiados tomates?

Sakura apenas y se inmutó, sin detener su tarea de tomar el rojizo vegetal y meterlo en las bolsas de plástico.

― ¿Eso crees? Aún no estoy satisfecha.

―Sólo déjalo así. ―Pidió al ver cómo su madre tomaba una cuarta bolsa.

Finalmente la mujer se detuvo, dedicando una dulce sonrisa a su hija, para después pagar las compras de ese día.

Sarada no lograba comprender porque su madre se empeñaba en comprar tantos tomates cada vez que iban a hacer la despensa. Era vergonzoso ver la cara de las vendedoras cuando su madre parecía esta poseída, tomando tomate por tomate con mucho entusiasmo.

―Vamos, Sarada. ―Sólo asintió y continuó caminando detrás de su madre, sujetando con fuerza la canasta de frutas que llevaba.

Los ojos de su madre revoloteaban de un puesto a otro, comprando más y más comida, pero nunca tanta como los tomates. Realmente su mamá debía odiar ir a hacer compras, siempre conseguía tanta comida como si fuese a alimentar a toda la aldea.

Después de un par de compras más, las Uchiha pudieron llegar a su casa, exhaustas por la caminata y el calor que agolpaba ese día a la aldea.

―Mamá. ―Le llamó la menor, mirando cómo dejaba las tres bolsas llenas de tomates sobre la mesa. ― ¿Por qué compras tantos tomates?

Sakura comenzó a guardar las compras, meditando su respuesta. Estaba segura de que Sarada sabía perfectamente la razón, sin embargo debía haber algo más, una pregunta oculta en todo ese asunto.

― ¿Acaso no te gustan? ―Sujetó uno de ellos, tan rojizo y suave, mirando con atención, esperando una contestación.

―Nunca dije eso. ―-Se apresuró a decir, su madre estaba evitando su pregunta y eso le estaba molestando.

―Entonces no hay ningún problema en tener un montón ¿No crees? ―Su madre siempre sonreía en esa clase de situaciones.

Sus pestañas se curvaban al compás de sus ojos, y sus labios se estiraban ampliamente. Su piel tan blanca y el suave color de su cabello te hacían caer ante la tranquilidad de ese simple gesto, pero Sarada era su hija y era una Uchiha, no era fácil de engañar.

―Es raro. ―Soltó, acomodando una vez más sus anteojos, sin cambiar ni un poco la dura expresión de su rostro. ―Papá ni siquiera está aquí, pero tú sigues comprando todos esos tomates de manera extraña.

Sakura no pudo decir nada más. Era demasiado evidente que su hija sabía todo al respecto, y que tenía razón. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad compraba tantos tomates como se lo permitía su billetera – _o su hija_ -, desde luego sabía que era extraño. Su esposo ni siquiera estaba en casa.

Sarada lo supo, cuando miró aquella nostálgica mirada jade, supo que hirió a su madre, de la única manera que un Uchiha podía hacerlo.

―Mamá…―Quizás no era tan tarde para dar marcha atrás.

―Tienes razón, Sarada-chan. Tu madre ha gastado demasiado ya. ―Nuevamente aquella dulce sonrisa volvió, llevándose todo rastro de tensión. ―Sin lugar a duda eres el acompañante perfecto para hacer las compras. Ahora ve a darte un baño, prepararé la comida.

La menor ya no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, pues sabía que si lo intentaba su madre se molestaría entonces, y eso también era algo que un Uchiha debía evitar.

…

― ¿Hay algo malo con la comida, hija? ―Sarada de inmediato dejó de jugar con esta y negó.

Era algo que se había buscado. Desde aquella charla de tomates que habían tenido, Sakura había dejado de agregarlos en el menú de su hija. La niña estaba comenzando a extrañarlos.

―No. Sólo no tengo demasiada hambre. ―Murmuró. ― ¿Puedo subir a hacer los deberes?

―De acuerdo, pero tendrás que comer más tarde.

La niña sólo asintió, para retirarse después. No estaba segura de que la herida que había dejado en su madre sanara pronto, pues la pila gigante de tomates seguía en la cocina, completamente intacta.

―Espero que papá vuelva pronto. ―Murmuró para sí misma, retirando sus anteojos de su rostro para descansar y limpiarlos un poco.

Tuvieron que pasar horas para que el estómago de Sarada le reclamara comida, y a pesar de no querer probar los nuevos platillos que su madre preparaba, se vio obligada a bajar por las escaleras, procurando ir despacio pues había dejado sus anteojos sobre su cama.

No estaba segura de cuantos escalones le faltaban cuando se detuvo por completo alerta, pues la puerta de la entrada se abrió y sólo lograba distinguir una oscura sombra desde donde se encontraba. Pronto supo que era su padre, por lo que se quedó quieta, intentando pasar desapercibida, no estaba segura del porqué, pero así lo sintió correcto. A juzgar por la manera tan sigilosa en la que entró su padre, parecía querer sorprender a su madre.

Cuando su padre avanzó directo a la cocina, donde seguramente estaba Sakura, se escabulló justo detrás, asomándose apenas un poco por la puerta, sin querer ser descubierta. No veía casi nada, por lo que tuvo que activar su Sharingan, logrando obtener una imagen más visible.

Sakura se aseguraba de limpiar por completo todos los trastos que había utilizado esa tarde para preparar la comida. El probar nuevos platillos estaba resultando un reto completo, estaba segura de que ni siquiera sabían a lo que deberían.

―Estoy en casa, Sakura. ―El anunció tan repentino hizo que terminara soltando un tazón al aire, que fue exitosamente sostenido por su esposo, para después ponerlo en de fregadero de nuevo, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa.

Sasuke lucía idéntico que un par de meses atrás cuando se marchó, parecía estar bien.

―Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun. ―Murmuró dulcemente, secando sus manos para poder acariciar el rostro de su esposo. Quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que regresaba a salvo de su misión como siempre.

Él se quedó quieto, en silencio, sin hacer o decir nada innecesario, esperando a que su esposa terminara de asegurase de que todo estuviera en orden y así darle paz y tranquilidad a su corazón.

― ¿Dónde está Sarada? ―Quiso saber, pero para cuando terminó la pregunta pudo percatarse de que su hija estaba espiando del otro lado de la puerta. Aun así guardó silencio, estirando levemente una sonrisa.

―Está haciendo sus deberes, no quiso comer. ―Era evidente que aquello era un reproche de su esposa despistada, mientras le retirada su capa y bolso para que descansara. ―Creo que ya no quiere más tomates en su comida, y lo que preparo está siendo un fracaso total.

Sasuke no comprendió del todo aquellas palabras, parecía haber ocurrido algo, pero siguió escuchando, sabía lo mucho que a Sakura le gustaba hablar.

― ¿Tienes hambre, Sasuke-kun? Hay un montón de tomates en la nevera.

―Claro. ―Asintió.

Pronto su esposa se apresuró a comenzar a preparar algo delicioso. Sasuke sólo observaba, ella siempre era tan entusiasta en todo lo que hacía, así que no se animó a decirle que había comido en un pueblo cercano poco antes de llegar a la aldea.

Sarada permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente a su padre, quien no despegó ni un poco la vista de su madre, mientras ella iba de un lado a otro preparando la cena velozmente. El ambiente rápidamente se llenó de aquel característico olor del tomate, haciendo a su estómago rugir con más fuerza.

― ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? ―Sarada agudizó su vista, era extraño que su padre preguntara algo trivial tan de repente, sobre todo sabiendo que desataría la lengua de su madre.

Pero cuando su padre miró en su dirección, mostrando su propio Sharingan activado, pidiéndole guardar el secreto, lo entendió.

Desde luego que Sasuke amaba los tomates, eso no era un secreto en esa casa, sin embargo, cuando su esposa se apresuraba en atenderle, mientras hablaba sobre cosas sin sentido, era el momento indicado para observarle detenidamente. Para grabar esa dulce imagen de esa dulce mujer, hablándole con todo ese entusiasmo tan suyo, queriendo darle todo y siendo feliz en el trascurso.

Sarada entonces lo supo. Su madre compraba tantos tomates podía para así cocinar para su padre todos los platillos que el deseara, disfrutando esa charla trivial y tranquila con su amado esposo. Y eso era algo que no podía quitarle a su madre, era su recompensa después de todos esos meses de espera con cada misión.

Cerró los ojos y desactivó su Sharingan, ya no lo necesitaba. Había visto demasiado. Sus padres eran tan acaramelados como cualquier otro matrimonio enamorado, a su manera desde luego, pero con la misma intensidad.

―Mamá…tengo hambre. ―Dijo, apareciendo en la cocina cuando lo creyó conveniente.

―Oh, cariño, vamos, siéntate. Papá está en casa. ―Dijo Sakura, yendo a servir un plato más. ―No deberías andar por la casa sin tus anteojos, podrías tener un accidente.

Sarada sólo escuchó en silencio, sin poder suprimir aquella sonrisa que había heredado de su padre.

―Bienvenido a casa, papá. ―Agregó la menor, recibiendo una sonrisa idéntica por parte de su padre.

―Hmp.

Sakura simplemente observó en silencio. Sabía que había algo ahí, cosas de padre e hija Uchiha seguramente.

…

― ¿Sarada, qué es lo que haces? ―Preguntó alarmada la mujer de cabellos rosas, mirando a su hija llenar velozmente bolsas de tomates, tomando por sorpresa a la vendedora también.

―Creo que necesitamos más tomates. ―Sakura siguió observando con duda. Definitivamente algo había ocurrido aquella noche. ―Papá necesita comida deliciosa cuando regresa de sus misiones. ― Afirmó.

Sakura sonrió con tanta dulzura como cabía en su corazón. Su hija era su tesoro más preciado.

―Por papá entonces. ―Dijo, comenzando a llenar una bolsa con más tomates.

Las compras eran demasiado divertidas desde entonces.

* * *

Ha pasado un largo, largo tiempo desde que escribí algo SasuSaku (6 años), el mismo tiempo desde que escribí también algo heterosexual jaja. Debo confesar que yo escribo principalmente yaoi (No de Naruto) y es extraño para mí volver por estos rumbos.

Recién comienzo a familiarizarme de nuevo con todo este mundo, así que sean pacientes y comprensivos. Sólo quería probar un poco con ésta nueva faceta de los Uchiha Así que espero su opinión, si mi mente sigue funcionando probablemente me vean más seguido por aquí.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar su lindos comentarios.


End file.
